gtafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lugiano Lupisella
Lugiano Gianni Lupisella was a character in the Grand Theft Auto ''fanon series who appears as a main character in Grand Theft Auto: Playboy Life and as a minor character in The After Dark Scene. Lugiano is the soldato of the Lupisella crime family. He's the younger brother of Mark Lupisella. Due to the low IQ of his brother, Lugiano stands in for him on the family's board. In 2013 Lugiano has become an associate of Rocco Pelosi in the talent agency business. Background Lugiano was born in 1971. He joined the family business and came to power young, though he has always been one step below his brother in the hierarchy. Events in Playboy Life In 1999, Lugiano has established himself as the showrunner of the Lupisella's drug ring in Algonquin and is closely associating with Dwayne Forge, a North Holland crack dealer. While trying to make a name for himself, Forge's protege, Playboy X, approaches Lugiano to be his mentor. The Duo forms a compassionate relationship as Lugiano begins to teach Playboy the tropes of the drug game. During his teachings, Playboy and Lugiano run in deep trouble with the Ancelotti family, starting a cycle of vengeance and violence that almost costs their lives. Feeling he failed Playboy as a mentor, Lugiano lets him go and look for other business opportunities while he sets his sights on cleaning up the feud with the Ancelottis. Playboy starts working for Ptolemy Merill, an Albanian mobster who's also an associate of Lugiano. Although, a rivalry with Playboy's father figure Dwayne makes him eventually turn against him. Playboy informs Lugiano, who feels even more guilty of getting Playboy so deep in trouble. In the end of the game, Dwayne is arrested and sent in jail for running a drug empire, causing Lugiano lose a close business partner and his family's main source of crack. Blaming Ptolemy Merill and his vendetta towards Dwayne, Lugiano agrees to help Playboy get some payback and take him out. They track Merill to a Sprunk factory in Alderney and kill him. Playboy ends up taking over Dwayne's businesses and promises to keep up the partnership with Lugiano. Events in The After Dark Scene Although Lugiano doesn't appear in person, he can be heard on DanBro FM and is being interviewed about his upcoming cosmetic surgery in the request line radio show. He also mentions his plans to move to Vinewood and get into the movie business. Events in GTA V Somewhere between 2009 and 2013, Lugiano moved to Los Santos and associated himself with Rocco Pelosi. Together with Rocco, they work as corrupted talent agents. When the game takes place, Rocco attempts his scam once more with Solomon Richards ' most recent movie, Meltdown, but his plans are foiled by Micheal De Santa. Later on, Rocco and Lugiano break into Solomon's studio and assault him for attempting to blackmail him. However, Michael arrives and chases both Rocco and Lugiano out of the studio, wrecking their car and eventually killing them both. Missions appearances Playboy Life * '''No Pain No Gain' * Death of A Salesman (Boss) * Meet And Greed (Boss) * Assassination Nation (Boss) * Savior From the Skies '(Boss) *'Coming Down (Post-mission Phone call) *'Leaving the Nest' (Post-mission Phone call) *'The X Marks the Spot' (Boss) Grand Theft Auto V *Mr. Richards *The Ballad of Rocco (Killed) Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters in The After Dark Scene Category:Criminals